


Fire and Ice

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was running through Rodney's head as John was first being fed on by Todd in "Common Ground"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Rodney is surprised how alarmingly calm he is as he watches the horror on the monitor. He stands still, jaw clenched tight not bothering to take his piercing blue eyes off the screen. But deep inside he wants to scream at the top of his lungs to drown out the quiet muffled screaming erupting from John as the wraith drowns out his life bit by bit. 

Rodney can't scream, he can't cry the chill down his body leaves him frozen. He knew Kolya was a cruel man....it was evident when the man almost sliced him to ribbons with his knife. But he never thought he would stoop to this....hurting John in the most humiliating way possible. There is nothing Rodney can't stand more than seeing John get hurt. It hurts him....as it enrages him.

As the horror show ends as quickly as it begins Rodney wants to jump through the screen and wring the Genii commander's neck. His taunting words almost burn into him.

But it doesn't, there is already a fire burning and raging deep within him and it's enough to melt Acastus Kolya's black icy heart. 


End file.
